nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles is the main antagonist of the series. While this is so, she acts more as an antihero in the films and often sides with the babies at the end, against the films' respective main villains. She is voiced by Cheryl Chase in both Rugrats and All Grown Up!, and is among the series' original characters. She is a spoiled brat and the cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. In 2002, TV Guide declared Angelica Pickles 7th in their list of Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time. She is the arch-enemy of Tommy Pickles and the other Rugrats. Her middle name is 'Charlotte', meaning she is named after her mother, Charlotte. She claims to be 'the prettiest, most beautiful kid in the universe' (which she is). Angelica carries her favorite doll Cynthia (a parody of the popular Barbie franchise) around with her almost everywhere, and fills her room with Cynthia merchandise. Description She's tempestuous. She's tyrannical. She's three. Tommy's cousin Angelica is a Rugrats alumna who can talk both to grown-ups and toddlers. She manipulates her parents, shows off for strangers -- and when she comes to play, the Rugrats run for cover. "You stupid babies!" she bellows as she bullies them into playing by her rules. "You don't know anything!" she screams as she terrorizes them with "true" stories from her imagination. Even worse, she forces them to sit still for her off-key, lyrically mangled musical numbers. Beneath her cold, hard exterior beats the heart of a true spoiled brat. But however cleverly devilish her schemes, somehow Angelica always seems to get the worst of it. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Angelica Pickles may not be as big a brat as she was when she was 3, but she still has a way of getting her cousins Tommy and Dil to do her bidding. She also has a great deal of influence over her pre-school pal Harold, who is more than eager to do whatever she asks him. Of course, Susie Carmichael is not so easy to sway, and is often a thorn in Angelica's side when it comes to her plans to manipulate situations to her advantage. Angelica has mellowed a bit, however. She is not above asking even Susie for advice in the realms of social climbing, and has even tried her hand at being a mentor for a young child (to further her own interests, of course!) Angelica still has delusions of grandeur when it comes to her talent as a singer, and manages to find ways to torture her fellow students with her off-key ballads. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Summary Angelica is the bratty daughter of Drew and Charlotte Pickles and the mean, rude and ridiculously spoiled older cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. Angelica's often seen bullying and making fun of her cousins and their friends. Since she's older than the babies, who can only communicate with each other and Angelica, Angelica herself can communicate with the adults as well as the other Rugrats, which she uses to her advantage most of the time. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry with her. She'll say and/or do anything to get what she wants--however, Angelica's bratty behavior often gets the best of her, which results in the adults (usually her parents and/or her Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu) punishing her. Cookies are Angelica's favorite food (just like Cookie Monster), and she refuses to eat most "healthy" foods (especially broccoli). Even though Angelica's often very mean to the babies deep down she likes them. *Given her mean and bossy personality, Angelica has very few friends. Susie, Cynthia, Fluffy, and Harold are the closest things that she has to friends. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:All Grown Up! Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:Cousins Category:Daughters Category:Neices Category:Granddaughters Category:Stepgranddaughters Category:3 year olds Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:DreamWorks Characters